


We Were Born Sick

by Admiral



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Bottom Bones, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral/pseuds/Admiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones gets sent to a planet, on orders of Captain Kirk, and he's not sure what he's in for.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Written for USS Secret Santa 2014, gift for go-fuck-thyself-already.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Born Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my this is filthy.

The ship orbited the planet. Sulu kept it in geosynchronous orbit, well aware of the wrath of the captain should he slip even slightly.

For his part, Jim watched the viewscreen, face bathed in light orange, occasionally flashing blue or red, from the warning lights on the bridge. His face was hard, still, gold hair turned to fire in the light, blue eyes cold. Even at a glance, Sulu felt he could freeze to death if those eyes turned on him.

"Captain," Spock ventured, slightly hesitant. After Kirk had cut off his ear for speaking out of turn, he had been incredibly wary.

Sulu held his breath, as Jim deigned to look at him, moving with all the barely contained violence of a predator. He could see Uhura watching out of the corner of his eye, glaring at the exchange. "Yes, Mr. Spock?" he asked, voice echoing around the silent bridge, everyone still and carefully not looking in his direction.

"I have concerns about the toll this may take on the doctor," Spock said, standing parade ground straight. Sulu's hands froze on the controls, not sure if he was going to be asked to carry a Vulcan body to the airlock.

"Do you now?" Jim asked. He smiled around the words, as if amused. "Do you presume, Mr. Spock, that I don't know what I'm doing?"

"No. Captain." Carefully.

"Then, do you think that I perhaps have given an incorrect order?" Still light, the false cheerfulness promising blood, as it always did.

"No, Captain. I simply wish to express a concern about the state of the doctor upon his return."

Sulu almost admired his bravery, but after all this time in the Empire, he should have known it wouldn't get him anywhere. Sulu, though, couldn't help but think that this was his chance at advancement. Kirk would need a first officer, after all, and he didn't even have to lift a finger; all Spock needed to do was to keep talking.

"The state of the doctor, huh?" There was a shift as Kirk leaned back in his chair. "You're concerned about the state of the doctor."

"Yes. Captain. M'benga is no longer capable of taking over McCoy's duties."

There was an amused huff from the captain's chair, but Sulu didn't look. "Yes, M'benga," he mused, distracted, "It would be difficult to be a surgeon with three fingers." His voice was distant. There was silence for a moment, a beat where the bridge stopped, where the vacuum of space was nothing compared to the quiet that settled over all of them.

"But, Mr. Spock, you're missing the point, yet again." He sighed, as if Spock were a child that had disappointed him, and some of the tension dissipated. "Dr. McCoy needs to be punished. And I'm afraid that I might have gotten soft on him. You see, this is really protecting all of you." He smiled, teeth bared, "After all, what good is a man who won't listen? Who won't obey?"

Spock took his cue, "None, Captain. You are, of course, correct." He took his seat again.

Sulu kept them in orbit. The last time Kirk had gotten angry, he had taken Spock's ear. He had passed out from blood loss before Kirk allowed him to seek medical attention. He had only heard rumors of McCoy's injuries, but rumors were all he needed.

Sulu kept them in orbit.

 

 

The one thing his mechanical eye was good for was seeing in the dark. Of course, it had a myriad of other functions, but the night vision was one of his most accessed features. The cavern he was in was large, and Bones guessed it was meant to hold animals, probably roughly the size of elephants. The claw marks on the wall weren't promising, and Bones wondered again why Jim had left him here.

His hand reflexively twitched, how he would normally spin his scalpel, which had been taken from him before he had been dumped in the cave.

The heavy metal of the door clanked, then began to swing open; the sand blew in from the arena, and Bones hissed at the light, mechanical eye whirring as it adjusted. Three natives stood at the door, holding spears and speaking rapidly in their language. They were bipedal, Bones noted, with three eyes, and overlarge hands that had three fingers. They were taller than the average human, a little less than two and a half meters, Bones guessed.

And they were gesturing at him with spears.

Straightening his spine, he walked to them. The chief medical officer of the Empire's flagship, the I.S.S. Enterprise, would not be seen to be afraid.

The air in the arena was hot and dry, fine yellow sand blowing in the lazy breeze that did nothing to cool it down. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed dozens of natives in the stands, and a large stone block in the center of the arena. There were old fashioned metal manacles attached to the corners, and the edge of the block came up to his hip. The natives with the spears were herding him towards it.

His mouth was dry, though it had nothing to do with the weather. Jim wouldn't kill him, he was sure. He liked fucking him too much, but teach him a lesson? He still had the scars to prove what Jim was capable of.

His heart still pounded, disregarding those mental reassurances.

He didn't fight, as they pushed him down on the block, back against the sun-baked stone. He wouldn't put it past Jim to be watching somewhere, and if this was punishment, or a sick kink of his, he would take it without flinching. They wrapped the manacles around his wrists, and he tested them lightly for give. He wouldn't be going anywhere.

The chatter of the language that Bones didn't understand was getting louder, and he could hear shuffling. Roughly two dozen of the natives were descending the steps, entering the arena. There were four or five smaller ones. Females, perhaps?

The suspicion that had been growing in the back of his mind started ringing alarm bells, and he reflexively tested his bonds again. The metal clanked, and one of the spearmen laughed, saying something in his language that had the other two smiling and eyeing him.

Two dozen yellow-eyed natives approached, curious but not afraid. Bones wanted to curse. They should be grovelling. They should be screaming in terror and pain, and he should have been there to oversee the genocide, should they have refused to comply, but not today. Today he was chained on a block, amusement, for the natives.

But mostly for Jim. It always came back to Jim. Ever since he had thrown up on his shoes on their first shuttle to Starfleet, he had been stuck with him. Jim had broken his arm, in retaliation, earning himself a reputation, and Jim's nickname, Bones. They had been linked, after that, and Bones felt that his entire life, mistakes and all, had led up to him being Jim's plaything.

It was a depressing thought.

The natives were getting closer, one of them pulling out a knife and Bones steeled himself. He was no stranger to pain, but there was no way to know what Jim had instructed them to do.

He felt the tip of the blade at his throat, oddly chilly from its time in the sheathe. The only thought in his head was never start with the throat. but then the knife moved, parting his clothes with no resistance. It slid down to his hips, and Bones felt the blood welling from where it had nicked his skin. His sleeves shortly followed, the cuts on his biceps bleeding freely. After that, they made short work of his pants, removing his shoes as well.

After that, he was naked. Jim had forbidden him from wearing underwear, to make it easier to fuck him in random corners of the ship.

He looked down, ignoring the scars that covered his chest and legs, gifts from Jim or Jocelyn. He had lived with them long enough. He saw two more rocks being pushed to the edges of his stone, each with a manacle on them. One of the spearmen grumbled at the other, and each wrapped a three fingered hand around his ankle, yanking. His back scraped against the stone and the manacles pulled uncomfortably at his wrists, he bared his teeth, but his helplessness was apparent. There was another jerk, and the edge of the stone dug uncomfortably into his lower back, ass hanging over the edge.

He resisted the pull against his legs, but the natives were stronger, and his legs were spread, attached to the manacles on the other rocks, each many times heavier than he was. The rocks, then, were pushed gradually apart, until his legs could go no further.

The strain was already uncomfortable, and the heat combined to make him sweat, though his heart was pounding for entirely different reasons. 

The natives chattered, and Bones’s legs shook slightly, adrenaline pumping with no outlet. He knew what was coming, he knew Jim had planned this. It was his punishment.

He jerked, slightly when he felt fingers on his ass, larger than a human’s, and wet. He should have known that Jim would give them lube.

The first spearman groped at his cheeks, squeezing to the point of pain, and pushing one finger against his rim, though he didn’t go inside. He had guessed that the fingers were the size of two average human fingers, but it felt so much bigger right now. There was another hand, on the other side, feeling his thigh and scratching at the sensitive skin between his thigh and groin.

Gradually, the other natives stepped forward, putting their strange hands all over him, pinching at his nipples and his cock, cupping his balls, squeezing his ass, and he felt more, running up his legs and arms, sliding across his stomach and he shut his eyes. They could do what Jim had told them, but he wouldn’t watch.

“Bastard.” he muttered, thinking of Jim. But he was helpless. He had always been helpless, around him.

Finally, the finger pushed in, and Bones grit his teeth. He could feel the alien, pushing against him from the inside, feeling around, and it was so much thicker than the normal fingers he had inside him.

The native said something that made the others laugh, and suddenly he wasn’t being touched anymore. The finger pushed in deeper, and Bones gasped. They certainly felt a lot longer than they looked. He felt another at his rim, and before he could form a protest it pushed in as well, quickly pushing in as deep as the other. His ass burned, stretched tight around the massive alien fingers, lube dripping down his cheeks. He opened his eyes and tried to move his hips away, but another alien put his hand against his abdomen, holding him still.

Humiliated, legs wide open for any alien in the arena, he felt the two fingers start to move, pushing in and out of him. The strength of the thrusting pushed him up and down against the rock, pulling at his manacles and making them clink.

There was another laugh from the aliens, and the fingers sped up, pounding into Bones with the force of a punch, and he couldn’t help but cry out. While it wasn’t the biggest thing he’d had shoved up his ass, thanks to Jim, rarely had he been so humiliated. To be fucked by an alien was adding insult to injury.

He could feel the blood on his back before the creature was done, from scraping against the stone, and he was momentarily relieved when he felt the fingers slip out.

His organic eye widened, mechanical eye whirring, when he saw the native step out of his pants. His cock hung heavy between his legs, almost too large to be erect. They laughed at his reaction, but Bones shivered. It was huge, and who knows what Jim had planned for him.

The alien stepped up, grabbing both of Bones’s cheeks and spreading them apart. He could feel the bruises rising, and he tried to take deep breaths. The cock head against his rim felt enormous, but the alien just smiled, pushing his hips forward.

At first, the pressure was all he could feel. The incredible strength of the alien pushing his blunt cock against him, but then he hissed, asshole stretching around the intrusion. He groaned, but the cock kept moving forward, pushing deeper into him.

With another relatively gentle thrust, the head settled inside, but Bones couldn’t catch his breath. The alien pushed deeper, forcing his way inside of him, Bones barely able to stretch around him. He gripped his manacles, trying to grit his teeth through the pain, but the stretch was almost too much for him. He could feel the cock going deeper into his body, deeper than Jim ever did. He could feel the alien pushing, still, the full feeling sliding deeper and deeper inside him.

He felt like it would come out of his throat before he felt the aliens hips hit his ass, but the cock stopped, and Bones shook, gasping for breath. The alien squeezed his ass again, but the pain hardly registered next to the thickness of the cock in him. There was a pause, but Bones wasn’t allowed to get used to the feeling before the alien pulled out. Even only halfway in him, the cock was still longer than anything he had felt. It was thinner in the middle, but when he shoved back in, the thickness took him by surprise again. It felt like all the work he had done getting his cock so deep had been undone the second it was gone, and Bones screamed at the push.

Looking down his body, he saw the alien grin, and could have sworn he saw the cock moving through his abdomen, but he looked away, not wanting to know. The alien quickly gathered speed, pounding into him, gripping his asscheeks, then his hips, and Bones couldn’t breathe around the fullness he felt. It was deeper than he could have imagined.

The alien kept going, Bones writhing on his cock, trying to get it to settle more comfortably. The natives around them kept murmuring, but Bones couldn’t focus on anything beyond his ass. The manacles clanked and the rock was rough on his back, and with the sun in his eyes, he felt like his entire world shrunk to what he could feel.

He wasn’t sure if he was crying or not, but he finally felt the alien jerk, push all the way in, again, and felt a small pulse as he was filled with come. He couldn’t speak, even as the native slid free, and the come started dripping out of his stretched out hole.

Pure revulsion welled up in him, making him shudder. It was one thing for Jim to come in him. He wasn’t going to be given a choice anyway, but at least he knew Jim was clean. Jim was human.

The natives laughed at the way his chains clanked, and another, more cocksure and younger, stepped up. He smirked to the crowd and dropped his pants as well, kicking them away. He wasn’t much smaller than the first native, and Bones almost whimpered. How many had Jim planned to fuck him?

He worried it was all of them.

The younger alien stepped up, holding his cock as he eased into Bones’s body. Despite the other native, it was still difficult for Bones to take the entire cock. He bit his lip, as the stretch burned and made his back ache. The alien pumped a few times to get situated, but was eventually thrusting with more abandon than the first, pounding Bones till he felt like he would get bruises on top of his bruises. He hissed through the pain, clenching and unclenching his hands around the manacles.

The younger alien didn’t have the stamina of the first, and Bones felt that strange pulse again, as he felt the warmth of the alien come spreading through him. It wasn’t long after he left that another alien stepped up, pushing in his wrecked ass, still sloppy from the come and lube.

With his legs spread this way, he couldn’t hide his growing erection. The stretch was still nearly unbearable, and Bones knew it would remain that way. The cocks inside him were just too large for a human to handle, but he wanted the sting and the stretch. The pain grounded him, the way the euphoria of sex took him out of his head. He felt like his only connection to his body was the way his rim stretched around the cock in him, the fullness as it pressed deep, spreading him apart.

The pulse had come and gone, and come poured out of him every time a cock was removed. When they were in him, the aliens plugged him too tight, so the cocks pushed into his soaking ass, full of the other aliens come.

There was a laugh, and he felt his hips being lifted slightly, then settled back down so his hips tilted up. The come stopped dripping out, and Bones keened roughly. They wanted to keep it inside him, and he couldn’t say he minded.

A couple more aliens came and went, and Bones could barely keep his eyes open. Another alien approached, looked at him, then chattered to the other aliens, a couple responded, and there was a small cheer, so he grinned, showing sharp teeth. Bones wasn’t sure what was happening, he couldn’t think while he was still getting fucked so roughly, but he stepped down past his legs, and pushed slightly at the alien fucking into Bones now. He gasped at the shift, feeling it deep in him, but the alien in him grinned and let the newcomer stand hip to hip with him.

Bones couldn’t form coherent thoughts, otherwise he might have known what they were planning. First, though, he felt more lube, then a thick native finger pushing against his hole. He cried out, trying to twist because he just knew he couldn’t take it. The alien in him pushed his hand down against his hip, keeping him still while the other kept up a steady pressure, until the finger finger finally made it.

Bones could feel the tears at the corner of his eye, as he struggled to breathe. The come and lube already in him made the finger pushing in slide easily, but the stretch still made his breath stutter. He could vaguely make out the aliens grinning, but too soon there was another finger inside him, stretching him further.

His hole, which had loosened during the sex, now felt stretched to the absolute limit, but he knew that it wasn’t over. He felt more lube, even though it already was mixed with the come that smeared all over his asscheeks. The alien that had his cock in him shifted again, and Bones didn’t have the breath to protest. The second alien stepped forward, removing his fingers and putting the head of his cock against Bones’s hole.

He shook his head, a few tears slipped out of his organic eye, but the aliens didn’t care. His heart pounded and his dick twitched, and he couldn’t be sure that he was going to be able to do this.

The pressure was steady, and the massive cock already in him pushed further against the sides as the new cock steadily made its way in. Bones screamed, when it pushed past the rim, sinking deeper and deeper into him.

His vision whited out, and the dull roar in his ears drowned out any other sound the aliens made.

He couldn’t possibly spread far enough, his ass was already stretched enough with one cock, the both of them should have made it impossible. His legs were pushed out to their limits, and still he didn’t feel that it was enough. He could vaguely hear the aliens groaning, but it sounded far away, sort of tinny. He realized he had come, though his cock was still hard, and he was shaking from the brutality of the stretch.

One of them moved, and Bones screamed again, but they started shifting slowly, picking up the pace but it was nothing like the punishing thrusts earlier. They seemed to realize that if they moved too fast they would break him.

He twitched weakly, no longer able to hear the manacles clank, staring at the sky as the two natives fucked him simultaneously. He couldn’t feel anything beyond how full he felt, the impossibility of how far he stretched around the cocks, and the warmth of the alien come inside him.

He could barely feel the pulse as the two aliens came, but it didn’t matter, because he quickly felt two more take their place. They were rougher, marginally, but the pain was negligible compared to the way they felt when they were both fully seated in him. He couldn’t possibly stretch any further. He had found his limit in these aliens, and he felt like flying.

They cycled out a few more times, and soon it didn’t matter that his hips were tilted up, the come came out of him regardless, spilling over onto the rock and dripping onto the sand, but he didn’t care. The sun was dipping below the upper edge of the arena, and another clumsy alien was inside him, pushing too hard, and he came again, feeling the euphoria at the edge of his awareness.

A few of the natives had left, with a handful left that wanted to fuck him, and they pushed in roughly, hurriedly coming, turned on from having watched their comrades fuck the human. One tried to add another finger, but the pained noise from Bones made him stop. Someone added another rock to the stack under his hips, lifting them up even more. 

After the last two cocks had slipped out of his soaking body, there was a beat of silence. Bones was panting, realizing that his throat hurt from the noises he must have been making, and his body ached more than he had ever felt. His arms hung limp in the manacles, and without the cocks in him his asshole felt so loose. He could feel the come inside him, imagined he could feel it dripping deeper and deeper into him, and the lube and come coating his ass and thighs and cock made him feel wrecked.

He gasped a little, beginning to catch his breath again, feeling like he was settling back into his body. One of the older aliens came up to him, holding something in his hand.

“Leader.” he snarled, and Bones felt he should have been surprised that he knew basic, but he was having a hard time feeling anything, “Gave this.” he held up the object, and Bones recognized it a split second before he felt it against his ass. Jim had somehow fashioned a giant butt plug for him. As stretched as he was, the plug settled easily. It wasn’t long, simply thick, so it didn’t feel like much of an intrusion.

The natives left, then, and the arena was silent as the moon steadily rose in the sky. Bones watched it, still chained to his rock, legs still spread wide, but now he didn’t care. He felt the tingle of the energizer a few moments before his body dissolved in gold, and moments later he was on the transporter platform on the Enterprise. Jim was waiting with a robe, which was a nice touch for him. The transporter techs looked terrified of being in the same room with the Captain, who was smiling in a lazy way, that tended to remind Bones of a predatory cat.

He stepped forward and wrapped the robe around the silent Bones, hauling him to his feet easily, though Bones’s legs refused to respond to him.

“Did negotiations go well?” he asked, mirthful, and the techs simply looked more afraid.

Bones leaned against Jim on the way back to their rooms, Jim supported most of his weight, imperious look keeping anyone from looking at them too long. They were in the rooms before Bones even noticed, and Jim took him into the bathroom, then kissed him, hands gentle on his face. He touched his forehead to his still dazed boyfriend’s, and ran gentle hands down his back, “I gave them the plug so you could get back to the room without getting that stuff everywhere.”

Bones nodded, eyes still far away and dazed, then leaned against Jim, relaxing into his chest, head tucked down into the crook of his neck. Jim let him stay a moment, then pushed him back. “Take a shower, Bones. Then come to bed.” Then he smiled at him, “Everyone thinks I’m mad at you.”

“Feels that way.” he groaned.

Jim just smiled easily, “You know that’s the best Christmas present you’ve ever gotten.”

Bones thought about it for a moment, then smiled and kissed Jim’s cheek. “Yeah. It really was.”


End file.
